Shuffle Challenge 1
by TheologyDiscography
Summary: I did a shuffle challenge a while back, and have decided to share it with you. Involving various HP characters. Some will be slash, some will be het, some won't have any actual relationships at all. None are long enough to be overly graphic in my opinion.
1. Crispy Critters

I did a shuffle challenge a while back, and just found it. I liked the stories when I wrote them, and I still do, so I decided to share them with you.

This one is from 'Crispy Critters' by C.W. McCall.

_**I says, "Boys, let me explain the situation to ya, **_

_**A: you're gettin' me down,**_

_**B: we got us a leash law here, **_

_**and C: you're in the wrong town **_

He looked down into the laughing eyes of the two teenaged boys standing unrepentantly before him and sighed. Hell, he almost felt like their dog was laughing at him, the huge, scruffy mutt. As if to prove this point, the black dog raised warm brown eyes to meet his, panting, jaw hanging open in a canine grin.

"Now boys. This is a quiet town, and I'm not accustomed to dealing with disturbances such as you were creating." The duo looked at him innocently, as though he hadn't caught them wrestling their oversized mutt on the lawn of the town hall, dangerously close to the careful flowerbeds that were the only thing that kept their head gardener and landscaper from leaving them for bigger cities and higher pay. They were purely his creative genius, uninfluenced by anyone else. "And there's a leash-law in effect unless you're on personal property."

"Pads won't allow himself to be leashed," One boy protested, running his hands through his unruly black hair. "He's a free spirit."

"As I was saying. Seeing as you're only here for the day, I'll allow you to forgo the leash so long as you keep him with you, understand me?"

"Yes Sheriff," the boys chorused, and he snorted.

"Stay out of trouble."

When he next saw them, they had been joined by a slightly taller lad with black curls and laughing blue eyes, and the mutt was nowhere in sight.

"This is why we have a leash-law," he intoned in a dangerously calm voice. "While you were catching up with your friend there, your dog wandered off. Now he'll more than likely end up running stray and being a nuisance to me." He had no idea what it was about his words that the three found so funny.


	2. My Darkest Hour

_**Sorry this took me so long to get out, I forgot about it.**_

_**9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9  
**_

_**You left me at the altar**_

_**My heart in my hand**_

_**I am tired and broken**_

_**Haunted by memories of **_

_**The life you've stolen**_

_**I am tired and broken**_

Her fingers crushed the delicate stems of her bouquet as she stared blindly out the window. Her mother wrapped her arm around her waist, sleeve momentarily sliding against the smooth satin of her gown.

"I'm so sorry, darling." She turned and buried her face in her mother's shoulder, suddenly sobbing.

"Why wasn't he here, mum?"

She stopped dead in the doorway at the sight of her lover, her beautiful Harry, pinned to the floor of the living room beneath another man, moaning helplessly as he was ravaged. Just as she was about to step forwards and announce her presence, and demand to know what was going on, Harry slipped one hand from the grip the other man had bee using to keep them above his head, carding his fingers gently through the dark chocolate hair.

"Blaise," he whispered, as though speaking was the hardest thing in the world. "I have to go. Ginny's waiting for me."

"No," said the man, who she belatedly recognized as Harry's year-mate, Blaise Zabini.

"No?" Harry asked, confused.

"No. I don't want you to marry her. I'm not going to let you."

"Why? I love her," Harry protested.

"Because you're mine," he responded, and renewed his attack on Harry's sensitive body. "Say you're mine, and not hers."

Long minutes passed as the man skillfully worked Harry's body to fever-pitch. He was obviously not unacquainted with it. Ginny felt her heart breaking again, even before she heard Harry's gasping words.

"Yours, Blaise. Yours."


	3. Teenagers

_They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you son_

_So they can watch all the things you do_

Everyone thought he'd have it easier than they did. He never did understand why. The other houses thought that as a Slytherin things were better for him. Others in his house thought that since his family wasn't associated with the Dark Lord, he wasn't under as much pressure.

But nobody realized how much more scrutiny his lack of affiliations put him under. Sure, the Carrows kept a close eye on the DE children, but they kept an even stricter watch on the Slytherins who weren't, as though to keep them from turning against Salazar's insane heir.

Not that the other houses made such a thing likely. All Slytherins were watched as though they'd already declared sympathy with the Dark Lord. Those who would believe him were gone, off on some task Dumbledore had assigned them before his death.

Blaise Zabini sighed softly as he rested the cold steel blade against his cheek. Soon, soon this would be over, one way or another.

* * *

Well, that was rather morbid, wasn't it? -shrugs- I love a moody, emotional Blaise. Also a hyper and energetic Blaise, but that really has no issue here.


	4. Wasn't Me

_**Honey came in**_

_**And she caught me red handed**_

_**Creeping with the girl next door**_

_**Picture this**_

_**We were both butt naked**_

_**Banging on the bathroom floor.**_

She frowned as she heard the surprised squeal, followed by delighted laughter. He should have been the only one here; he had told her he was going over things for his business today, that he'd be alone and boring all day.

The bathroom door was open, and even as she stood rooted to the spot in shock, he entered the thin girl under him. With that dirty blond hair and odd radish earrings there was no mistaking her identity, and she felt another stab of betrayal at the bitter knowledge that her boyfriend was fucking her best friend.

Suddenly he cried out in pleasure, finally looking up into her angry brown eyes. He winced at her anger, even as he shuddered his release into her best friend. She turned and walked away, leaving him to attempt to chase her if he really wanted to.

---------------

Why do I have Harry betraying Ginny so often? -frowns thoughtfully- I really don't understand why....


	5. School Days

School Days from the Simpsons Sing the Blues. I hate the TV show, but I like that CD.

_**Up in the morning and out to school**_

_**The teacher is teaching the Golden Rule**_

_**American history, practical math,**_

_**You're studying hard, you're hoping to pass**_

_**Working your fingers right down to the bone**_

_**The guy behind you won't leave you alone**_

Harry sighed as a small wad of parchment bounced off the side of his head. Malfoy was sure being a prick this week. Any time they had class together, he was constantly pestered by his Slytherin counterpart.

Glancing down, he noticed what looked like writing on the crumpled parchment. Absently he bent down to pick it up and smoothed it out.

_Harry Potter. You are an oblivious idiot. Pull your head out of your ass and see what's going on around you._

He scowled, crumpled it up again, and flipped Malfoy off without turning around, instead continuing to take notes. Another scrap of parchment bounced off his head. He ignored it for long moments, but finally his curiosity got the better of him.

_No thanks. But do you know how hard I've been trying to get your attention and you just blow me off?_

Harry frowned and tore off his own scrap of paper, earning himself a disapproving glance from Hermione as he accidentally jostled her elbow.

He actually caught the return message this time, since he was waiting for it.

_Because I need to talk to you, obviously. There's some in Slytherin who would rather your insanity to that of others, if you know what I mean._

_Meet me outside the Room after class._

Harry strolled casually around the corner followed by Ron and Hermione, to see a panicked looking Pansy Parkenson clutching Malfoy's arm, while a worried Blaise Zabini watched them. Malfoy smirked smugly when he saw them.

"See Pansy? I told you he'd come."

* * *

Just a bit of mystery there. You can decide for yourself what the Slytherins want this meeting for. Yes, the story is finished, and no, I'm not going to write any more.


	6. Already Gone

Already Gone, by the Eagles

_**The letter that you wrote me**_

_**Made me stop and wonder why**_

_**But I guess you felt like you had to set things right**_

_**Just remember this my girl, when you look up in the sky**_

_**You can see the stars and still not see the light**_

_Ginny, _

_I suppose I'm writing this to you to complement the letter you left with me in your search for bluer skies and greener pastures._

_It hurt when you left like that, but I can't say I was surprised. You've never had the attention span to stay focused on one thing for more than a couple of minutes._

_You did hurt me Gins, but I got over it. I've got a fiance now, and a little boy on the way. I know you've been invited to the wedding. Ron said he'd personally deliver your invitation so your current man wouldn't get mad. From what I've heard he'd real controlling. I just hope he'd treating you right, Ginny-bee. _

_Anyway, I suppose I'm writing this to finally close things between us. You left me years ago; now I'm leaving you. I'm moving on with my life, and I'm going to be happy. I won't avoid you, because you're still a part of my adopted family, but I won't be looking for you anymore._

_Just remember Ginny, you can see what's around you without understanding what it means. Sometimes you can't see what a good thing you had until you don't have it anymore, so you need to be careful, and think before you change things. _

_We could have been happy together, but you made your choice._

_Harry_

Ginny looked up from the letter and tears slowly filled her eyes as she looked at the beauty of the night sky for the first time in far too long.

* * *

Yeah, my Harry/Ginny just doesn't work, does it....


	7. Always

_**I love you**_

_**I hate you**_

_**I can't get around you!**_

_**I breath you**_

_**I taste you**_

_**I can't live without you!**_

_So passionate one moment, so cold and withdrawn the next. You fascinate me. I try so hard to sort out what you really believe and what's just you parroting your father's beliefs, but your mask is so perfect I just can't tell._

_Why do you hate me so much? I can't think of any real reason, except your father's influence. Sure, I didn't take your hand after you'd insulted Ron, but if you'd tried again, and not been a spoiled brat, I would have liked you._

_Hell, I do like you, even when you are a spoiled brat. You're so bloody gorgeous, and when you look at me, so haughty, I just want to jump you. I goad you into fights just so I can touch you. When I hit you, it feels like I'm punishing you for how you treat me, though I'd much prefer giving you a spanking to a black eye. You don't look any less hot with bruises, but I'd rather spank you, my hands on your pale ass, then I'd fuck you until neither of us could remember why I was punishing you._

_It would be nice to have you by my side, but it's almost as nice to have you opposing me. Your eyes flash with satisfaction when you think you have something on me; I almost look forward to your taunts, waiting to see what you'll say, hoping for the chance to star another fight._

_When we fight, it's like the world narrows to me and you, the scent of that spicy cologne you always wear, you moving against me as we vie to do the most damage before we're separated, the taste of you that one time I bit you. I can still remember it if I try._

Hermione found the half-finished letter on the floor of the boys' dorm. Hours later, she slipped it into Malfoy's bag as he sat down next to her in Arithmancy, wondering how much it would change things. The only reason she had the courage was the strange note in Malfoy's voice whenever Harry was mentioned.

-

* * *

Kinky bugger, isn't he? I do wonder what Malfoy's reaction will be, but have absolutely no interest in continuing it. If anyone else wants to, be my guest, just let me know so I can fav and read. (Trust me, anything you write off of a story I've written, or from a prompt I give, I will fav, just let me know.)


	8. God Bless the Child

This is set to 'God Bless the Child', which was also from the Simpsons Sing the Blues CD, though obviously it wasn't the original. I don't know who the original is by.

_**When you've got money**_

_**You've got lots of friends**_

_**Crowded 'round the door**_

_**But when it's gone**_

_**And all else find an ends**_

_**They don't come 'round no more.**_

Draco sighed softly as he closed the doors to the ballroom for the last time. It was odd to see the Manor so empty. As far back as he could remember, the Manor had always been full of noise and bustle and laughter. Now, besides himself and one ancient house-elf, there was only the odd piece of furniture that had been bought by the same people that had bought his house.

Turning suddenly, he slammed his fist as hard as he could into the stone wall, wincing as the pain of the contact shot up his arm. He ignored it, crossing his arms against the wall to pillow his head. It sucked being on the loosing side. Any time now, Perfect Potter and his cronies would be showing up to kick him out of his own house.

He sighed again, softly, as he remembered the days before the war had come to it's tumultuous conclusion. His father had been an important man, his mother a highly sought-after social contact. He had been respected, and followed almost unquestioningly. Now he was lucky if he didn't get backhanded when he dared to open his mouth in public.

And all his followers had deserted him of course. Slytherins are drawn to power, and he didn't have any anymore. He hadn't even heard from Blaise and Pansy in over a month, and Greg was still deep in mourning for his blood brother, Vince, and Draco wasn't heartless enough to disturb him. He snorted. That statement would shock just about everyone, but it was true. He had always cared for the two puppylike boys who had always followed him around, he just hadn't been able to show it.

The door cracked open, and Draco saw, not Potter, but Greg.

"Potter said he'd saved your place from the vultures, and he thought you'd appreciate company. It's ok, right?" All Draco could do was nod wordlessly. "Oh, and he said he'd be over sometime tomorrow."

----------------

Dundundun! lol. I was going through a bit of a phase where I couldn't write unresolved angst. I'm past it now, but for a long time I really couldn't. Obviously this is from that time period.


End file.
